Laced game balls, such as footballs, are well known and are included among the most popular game balls in the United States. Footballs typically include an inner inflatable air bladder and an outer casing having a longitudinally extending, elongate slot. The air bladder is inserted into the casing through the slot and secured within the outer casing by a lacing. The lacing resembles a shoelace and typically is made of one or more leather strips, braided fibers, or braided fibers having an outer latex coating. When assembled, the lacing generally outwardly extends from the casing forming a number of raised ridges that facilitate grasping and passing of the football. The lacing further facilitates a player's ability to impart a spin onto the football during passing thereby producing a spiral trajectory of the ball. The spiral trajectory generally improves the distance of a thrown football.
In football, as in many other sports, the gripping and tactile characteristics of the ball can considerably affect the performance of the participating players. In particular, the lacing of a football significantly contributes to the football's gripping and tactile characteristics, and, not surprisingly, to the player's ability to pass the ball accurately and for distance. The lacing also typically plays a role in the player's ability to catch or to hold on to the football. Further, because football games are typically played outdoors, in unpredictable and inclement weather conditions including rain, sleet and snow, the player's ability to adequately grip the ball is particularly dependent upon the gripping and tactile characteristics of the ball and the lacing.
Lacings on earlier football designs typically included leather strips or braided fibers, such as cotton fibers. These lacing materials sufficiently enclosed the slot and retained the bladder within the outer casing, but they generally did not wear well, could become slippery when wet, and portions of the lacings could be shifted or dislodged during use. Existing lacings in more recent football designs are typically formed of braided fibers or extruded strands and include an outer layer of latex or plastic. Such existing lacings wear, and retain their position, well, but can be quite hard, and are relatively smooth and slippery, particularly in wet play conditions. Even when such lacings have a roughened exterior surface, they often remain quite slippery and difficult to grasp, particularly in wet conditions. Hard, relatively smooth or slippery lacings can contribute to poorly thrown passes, incompletions and fumbles. Others have attempted to solve these problems by significantly changing the shape of the football or by applying multiple sets of lacings to a football. These types of proposed solutions are radical departures from the design and look of a traditional American football. Not surprisingly, these types of radical design changes are not widely accepted, particularly in organized play.
Thus, there is a need for a lacing for a sports ball, such as a football, that improves the gripping and tactile characteristics of the sports ball without radically departing from the ball's traditional design. What is needed is a lacing that improves a player's ability to pass, catch or grip a ball. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a football and lacing that can be more readily thrown in a spiral trajectory. What is also needed is a football that can contribute to reducing the number of fumbles, incompletions and poorly thrown balls during the course of a game or a season, particularly during inclement weather.